One Single Decision
by writergirl85
Summary: The night James and Lily Potter were killed, there was a fourth person at the Dursley's house.  When three worlds collide, watch out because there are some strange things happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**.

**A/N: This is a crossover that has been in the works for a while now. About 8 chapters (9 including the prologue) have been handwritten and will continue to be handwritten. It takes about 2 to 4 hours to type one chapter, depending on the length. This probably will be updated roughly every two weeks (three at the most-I work retail and with Easter coming up I'm lucky to get days off). I also have roughly 5 weddings to attend during the rest of the year which means I might be tight with giving my self a deadline. So please, read and review. Flame away if you want to.**

* * *

><p>Ziva David was finished with one part of her mission and was on her way back to another to complete surveillance. Walking, she was four houses away when the power suddenly cut out from the street lights. Hiding behind a car and pulling out her favourite weapon of choice, she noticed two people. A few moments later a very large man on a flying motorcycle shows up. Something is delivered to the front door of the man she is investigating. A few moments later the three leave.<p>

Walking up to the front door, she bends down and notices a child, no a toddler, fast asleep. Her partner, her half-brother Ari, comes up behind her.

"Ziva, I'll do this. That boy needs a mother. I guess you have a new career now." Ari Hawsari said. Ziva nodded and headed back to their car, all the while being cautious. A few moments later Ari came back. "Who is the boy?"

"Ari, its Harry. James and Lily were murdered tonight. I'm adopting him."

"Prongs is dead?"

"Prongs is dead and the same with Doe. Moony can't take him and Padfoot will chase Wormtail. You have to find Sirius before he does anything. He's not staying with anyone in the magical world. Gabe will know what to. Besides, there are no Death Eaters in Israel. They've been eliminated or kicked out."

"Call Abba and let him know. Gabe will meet us at the embassy." Ari said.

"Abba's coming tonight, remember? He's probably already at the hotel." Ziva replied and they headed to the hotel. When they reached the front desk, Eli David was checking in. The two Mossad agents walked up to him.

"Shalom Abba. A situation has come up." Ari said after Eli David was done with the front desk staff. Wondering was could have happened, Eli nodded and no more was said until they reached the suite. Ziva started speaking almost immediately when the door was closed.

"All targets were eliminated tonight in London. The Dark Lord was defeated tonight by Prongslet. Unfortunately, Doe and Prongs were killed in the process."

"James and Lily are dead? What about Harry, is he still alive?" Eli asked.

"Harry was the one who defeated Voldemort. He's alive and with Mossad protection in our room. Dumbledore dropped him off at the second target's house. I believe he had no idea what he was dropping him off to." Ziva and Ari both said at the same time. Eli was wondering of these new developments for a while.

"Gabe is already profiling Dumbledore anyways and we can get him for child neglect and other charges. Harry was left alone on a front porch. I would like to know what the old man is planning. James was wondering about Dumbledore's sanity anyways. I know a few people that are in both worlds here so that you can adopt him." Eli said and Ziva nodded. She quickly turned around and headed to the large bodyguard who was holding Harry. Eli noticed a scar on Harry's forehead that resembled a lighting bolt, but he wasn't sure.

You see, Eli David owed a life debt to the Potter family. Eli was a squib from a half-blood family so he knew of the wizarding world growing up. 2 years before Ziva was born, Mr. Potter was working alongside Eli David when they came into a firefight. Eli was seriously injured that night and quick thinking on Mr Potter's part Eli was saved. The two men became friends and exchanged holiday greetings and had family vacations together. Their kids-James, Ari, Ziva and Tali-all became good friends themselves. Watching James grow up, get married and become a father and not even 15 months later, his untimely demise. Eli made a promise to his old friend.

"I promise you that Ziva will take care of Harry as if he is her own son." He whispered into the night and then prayed for his lost friends and family.

At the same moment Harry woke up and recognizing one of his favourite people, he smiled.

"Shalom Harry." Ziva said and she picked him up. "You're coming to live with me in Israel for a little while." Harry just played with her hair while she spoke. "I'm sorry you lost your Ima and Abba little one, but I"ll take care of you for them. Maybe Uncle Ari will track down Moony and Padfoot so they can come visit you. I love you little one." She said as they both succumbed to the power of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**.

**A/N: This is a crossover that has been in the works for a while now. About 8 chapters (9 including the prologue) have been handwritten and will continue to be handwritten. It takes about 2 to 4 hours to type one chapter, depending on the length. As I said in the previous author's note, it will be tight with giving myself a deadline. I work as well so it will be busy the next few months in my life. I also have weddings and memorials and stuff to attend to, so I won't get as much time. Thanks for being so patient with this story. Thanks to everyone who added this story, reviewed, or even read it. I'm so humbled that some would read this. All this started out as a stress reliever from applying to schools, school work and real life. So please, read and review. Flame away if you want to.**

* * *

><p>10 years later Ziva David was beginning a liaison post at NCIS. How she started wasn't how she wanted to start a new job. A few weeks ago, Ari had gotten out of control. He broke into NCIS and took 3 people hostage, seriously injuring one man. He came after their co-worker and killed her a few days before her own death. Ziva was working overtime when this was happening; trying to understand what was going through Ari's mind.<p>

But she knew what was going on. Years ago he was seriously injured in a car accident in Scotland, attending a seminar at his medical school. Wiping out large parts of memory, he had forgotten all about the wizarding world. Due to this Eli, Ziva and Gabe had decided to keep quiet about the wizarding world, not knowing how he would react to the news.

Reaching the quartet of desks, she sat down at Kate's desk and waited for Gibbs to arrive. After about 30 minutes, Tony was the first one to arrive.

"Ziva David, what are you doing here?" The Italian-American man asked.

"I'm the new Mossad Liaison officer. When will Agent Gibbs arrive?" Ziva asked, knowing the hurt and anger directed towards Ari.

"Been here for an hour Officer David. I was talking to the Director about you. Any questions?" Gibbs asked as he breezed into the bullpen.

"Could I have tomorrow off to pick up my son and father from the airport?" Ziva asked and Tony laughed.

"You have a kid? That I don't believe. Have you even been married?" Tony said and they noticed the heartbroken look on Ziva's face.

"Actually, yes I was. My husband, son and I were on our honeymoon in Paris when he was killed in a car accident. I was also four months pregnant with twin girls and I lost them as well. Have either of you had to bury a lover and children?"

"My wife and daughter were both killed while in protective custody." Gibbs said and Tony's jaw dropped, taking in this news and Ziva continued on.

"Because of that accident, I lost the ability to carry children and I almost lost my adoptive son. I don't want to go through that pain again or wish it on anyone." Ziva said and almost killed Abby when she gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ziva. I'm Abby the lab tech." The happy goth said.

"I'm Ziva David and tomorrow you can meet my son." Ziva replied to Abby and she became excited.

"Oh! How old is he? What does he do? What does he like? What's his name?"

"Harry is actually my adoptive son. His biological father and I were friends while growing up and when Harry was 15 months old, they were killed in a home invasion gone wrong." Ziva started and Gibbs asked a question.

"How did you manage to get him?"

"I was his godmother and his godfather believed that he could not be the sole adult. James, Harry's father, and Sirius, Harry's godfather, were best friends. When we were around 15 or 16 years old Sirius left his abusive family's home and the Potters welcomed Sirius into their household. I met Sirius when I was 12 and they were 13. Now, Harry's name is Harry James David and he just turned eleven. I've home schooled him for years now. He loves dogs and my father is getting him two dogs when they get here. We've found a breeder for the breed that he likes. Harry only had my last name because my husband and I weren't married at the time." She said and they all went to work. There were no cases so Tony began showing Ziva around the building and began teaching her about the job. At four Gibbs called it a day and sent everyone home.

* * *

><p>Eli David has bought his daughter a house for her and Harry in a safe neighbourhood. He told her that there were many families in the area and a lot of military personnel. Ziva began heading home but making a detour first to the supermarket and began picking up essential items. She quickly finished and headed home, map in hand. When she got home and turned the lights on, she realized that the power hadn't been turned on yet. Annoyed, she headed to her neighbour's house to get some assistance. She didn't realize what house she was at. She kept ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door until a familiar face opened the door.<p>

"Thank you. I'm the new-Gibbs! I didn't realize you were here. Am I interrupting anything?"

"None, its okay Ziva. You were a little preoccupied that time." He said, mentioning Ari's death without saying it. Ziva nodded.

"I'm in a little bit of a situation. My power is not turned on at the moment, even though I told them that I would be there today."

"It's probably a fuse. The real estate agent isn't the greatest at remembering to turn lights off. If you hold on a moment, I'll grab a flashlight and more fuses." Gibbs said as he turned to the basement door. Within moments he returned and they headed over. Once inside he went straight to the fuse box.

"Have you been in here before?" Ziva asked once the lights were back on.

"In and out over many years. This area has many military personnel and some people don't know how to change a fuse." Gibbs said and noticed all the lights on in the house. "Did you turn them all on?"

"No, must have been the agent." Ziva replied as she headed to turn them off. She stopped suddenly as Gibbs asked her a question.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked.

"Very much, yes. Gabe and I had only been dating a little while when Ari and I found Harry. I stopped my line of work then and primarily dealt with intelligence so I could be with him. Even though I was only four months pregnant, I miss my girls very much. I have the breeder coming today with the dogs so I better get started. Thank you for the help. Toda."

"You're welcome. By the way, the whole team is going tomorrow to pick up Harry."

"Why?"

"Rule 18-it's better to seek forgiveness then ask permission. And also you do what you have to do for family. We're pretty close to each other so we help each other out a lot." Gibbs said and he left. Ziva shook her head and got to work. 2 hours later the breeder came and dropped off the dogs. She got them situated and she went to sleep.

The next day saw beautiful and sunny weather. Gibbs was up early and over at Ziva's helping her arrange furniture that had been delivered earlier that morning.

"What time is his flight coming in?" Gibbs asked as the last bedroom set was put together.

"2 pm. Sorry, 1400 hours at Regan." Ziva said and she noticed the time. "We better get going, it's 1230 Gibbs." Gibbs nodded and called Abby, who started calling everyone the moment she hung up. They reached the airport and waited until the flight was called. Soon, Ziva saw her dark-haired, tanned son running towards her.

"IMA!" Harry yelled and ran into Ziva's arms.

"I missed you too. How was your trip?"

"Long mama. Grandfather worked and slept and I was bored. But I saw many things!"

"Ships and shoes and ceiling wax?"

"Cabbages and kings! I saw the Eiffel tower while we flew over Paris."

"I've seen it too. Where's grandfather?"

"I'm right here Ziva." Eli said and his daughter stood and up and gave him a hug. "Harry behaved on the flight and he read as well. The flight attendants were pleased with him."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce everyone. Abba, Harry this is my new team I'm working with. Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Abby, this is my father, Eli David and my son Harry Potter-David." Ziva said and Harry yawned, leaning into Ziva. "Do you want to go home?" Ziva asked and Harry nodded. She bent down to pick him up and Tony stopped her.

"Ziva, I don't think that you could carry him." Tony said and Eli laughed.

"Tony, she can carry him and 8 bags of groceries. She's done it many time in Tel Aviv." Eli said and they watched Ziva hold her child. Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head and sent him to go get the luggage. They were soon back at Ziva's house when the doorbell rang. Tony was the one who answered it.

"Hello, is Ziva and Harry home?" a tall, scarred man asked while his dark-haired partner looked around.

"Yeah, she's home along with Harry who just flew in. Come in." He said. Ziva noticed the two of them and grabbed her gun and knife, pointing them at the two men. "Ziva, they're guests. You don't go shooting guests."

"Shut up for a moment Tony." Ziva growled and everyone stopped talking. Eli sat down, ready to assist when needed. "Remus, what did Lily and James leave me in the muggle world?"

"Their palace called Hope." The team balked at that.

"Sirius, what did I do to you after you walked into my room while Gabe and I were having sex?"

"Stabbed my arm because I walked in on you. Damn Ziva, it's good to see you." Sirius said and she hugged the two men. The front door was still open and an owl flew in and went straight to Ziva.

"Hello you. Do we have mail?" She said and pulled the letter from the claws. "There's a tree and bird bath out back for you. You can rest there." The own hooted and flew out back. Ziva looked at the envelope and smiled. Sirius caught onto it and Remus was introducing the two of them to the team.

"So Rosie, what's that?" Sirius asked, completely knowing what it was.

"Padfoot, Moony, it came."

"It did?" Remus said.

"Who is Padfoot and Moony?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony could you call Ducky and his assistant to come over?"

"We're already here Ziva. I noticed an owl flying over my house with a letter attached to its talons. Hello boys." Ducky said as both he and Jimmy walked into the house. "Mr Palmer was assisting me with my mother."

"Hello Professor Mallard." Remus and Sirius said.

"It's Ducky to you two. Now, can we explain? Poppy would love to be able to come and visit soon." Ziva nodded and started to explain.

"There is no simple way to put this but magic exists. Harry, Sirius and Remus are wizards." Ziva said.

"Ziva, magic only exists in the form of card tricks." Tony and Tim both said.

"Actually it does." Sirius began. "We have our own society, laws, prison, government, stores and clothing. Many witches and wizards hide in the magical world but there are many of us who hide in the muggle world. I'm Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I'm one of the only sane ones in my family. This here is Remus Lupin. Our godson, Harry, is the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black."

"Ziva, tell us the truth." Tony said, still not believing it.

"It is the truth. James, Harry's biological father and I grew up together. I took Harry in when he was fifteen months old when James and his wife Lily were killed."

"James and Sirius were aurors. They are the same as cops and detectives. At the time of the Potters' demise, there was a Dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort. Many muggleborn witches and wizards compared him to many evil people in the muggle world. He wanted purebloods to rule the wizarding world and to kill anyone with less blood purity. My wife and I have had to live in the two worlds for 10 years now afterwards. We both worked at Hogwarts, where Harry will be going in September if that envelope is what I think it is." Ducky said.

"Hogwarts?" Abby asked.

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All everyone knows is that it's in Scotland. To the muggleworld, it will just look like the rest of the forest. Hogwarts herself is a fully function castle."

"You're married?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Poppy and I have been together for a long time. The only difference between the magical sides of the country is time. Magical people here in North America have integrated with normal society. Yes, many things are still hidden but many stores that you shop at are magical owned. The coffee shop that you go to Jethro is run by a lovely young witch who brews an excellent breakfast tea." Ducky said.

Harry came downstairs to join the party and saw his uncles. In a bit of accidental magic (or not Ziva thought, knowing about the animagus transformations at Hogwarts) he turned into a miniature version of Prongs. Ducky and Eli smiled while everyone else dropped their mugs. Remus was laughing and Sirius was grinning. Ziva was petting Harry.

"Sirius, did you teach him this?" Ziva asked, laughing.

"Yes I did. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon though, maybe another couple of years. Look, he has Lily's eyes as well." Harry moved his head and changed back into himself.

"Remus, we can play now! Thanks Padfoot!" Harry said and Remus smiled. Setting the letter on the coffee table, Ziva sent Sirius and Harry outside after Remus warded the backyard. While Harry and Sirius were outside Ziva, Remus and Ducky began to cover and explain more of the wizarding world. Eli David smiled and headed back to the embassy to head back home. It would be an interesting year for all of them.


End file.
